Discussioni utente:LucaCorleone
Benvenuto su PadrinoPedia Ciao LucaCorleone e benvenuto su PadrinoPedia, l'enciclopedia libera sulla saga de il Padrino! Se non l'hai ancora fatto, leggi le linee guida. Ti aiuteranno ad ambientarti e ad imparare a scrivere su questa wikia. Ricorda: non aver paura di scrivere su PadrinoPedia! Fatti coraggio, ed inizia a collaborare con noi! Se hai domande o questioni da porre, lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni. -- Eowang (Discussione) 17:59, 12 mar 2013 Pagine più richieste Ciao. Se vuoi creare altre pagine utili a PadrinoPedia, puoi iniziare guardando la lista delle pagine più richieste. In questa lista compaiono le pagine non ancora esistenti più ricorrenti nelle voci di questa wiki, e che quindi avrebbero priorità. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 17:02, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Sondaggio Ciao. Hai in mente qualche nuovo sondaggio da inserire in Home? --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 15:32, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) :Non saprei. Comunque propongo di cambiare il nome della pagina Francesco Ciccio in "Don Ciccio" poichè Ciccio non è il cognome del personaggio, bensì il diminutivo. Poi Federico Corleone si chiama Frederico. poi penserò io a cambiare tutte le pagine coi nomi errati. Ok? Aspetto tue notizie --LucaCorleone(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 18:09, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Ora ci penso un po. Guarda, per quanto riguarda Francesco Ciccio sono d'accordo. Puoi cambiarla. Per quanto riguarda invece Federico Corleone non sono d'accordo. Guarda, ti incollo una citazione del romanzo di Mario Puzo: ::Il secondogenito, Federico, chiamato Fred o Fredo, era un figlio per il quale ogni italiano era disposto a benedire i santi. ::Quindi, effettivamente, il nome di Fredo è Federico. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 18:01, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Cavolo! Non lo sapevo! Ora mi rimbocco le maniche per quanto riguarda Don Ciccio. Poi guarda che sto creando la tanto richiesta voce Paulie Gatto! Spero troverai qualcuno che scriva le pagine di Tony Rosato e Carmine Rosato, dato che io non li conosco bene. Sono al secondo posto in questa wikia! XD Non riuscirò mai a superarti dato che sei un veterano e anche il fondatore di questa wikia e mi sembra giusto così! XD--LucaCorleone(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 21:28, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Perfetto! Penserò io a quelle due pagine :) --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 20:55, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me What's the meaning of Luca Brasi talking with Bruno Tattaglia before he died? Can you write the Italian dialogue？——Elevatar (discussioni) 00:04, set 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! When I'll have some time, I'll write you the Italian dialogue. :) LucaCorleone (discussioni) 13:03, set 9, 2013 (UTC) ::By the way I saw the dialogue between Calò and Licio Lucchesi in Calò,which is But why I feel the pronunciation of the movie is so different with your writing? = =||| Thanks for answering. ——Elevatar (discussioni) 06:27, set 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Elevatar! This is the Italian wiki, so with the Italian dubbling some words changed. LucaCorleone (discussioni) 12:54, set 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand .But the first sentence of Calò seemd "Eco bequiz somone",I still feel some different.——Elevatar (discussioni) 10:57, set 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Hello, it has been one year since last talk ,do you have time to write the Italian dialogue?Thanks for replying.--Elevatar (discussioni) 02:33, apr 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hi Elevatar, which one? The dialogue between Calò and Lucchesi? LucaCorleone (discussioni) 09:41, apr 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::The dialogue between Calò and Lucchesi first,please.And I would like to get the whole Italian dialogue,thanks. --Elevatar (discussioni) 11:43, mag 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok. I'm here. I start from the moment when Calò sat down. :::::Lucchesi: Parla, dimmi. Calò: Ecco, per questo sono qua. Per dirti che il popolo non ha più fiducia di tia. ("tia" is in Sicilian). Lucchesi: Chi costruisce sul popolo costruisce sul fango. Allora? Il messaggio di Michele Corleone? :::::Calò: Ecco. E' una cosa molto importante, però te lo debbo dire all'orecchio. Il potere logora chi non ce l'ha! :::::LucaCorleone (discussioni) 13:28, mag 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Thanks ,but I think you have lost one sentence of Lucchesi's bodyguard ,what is that?--Elevatar (discussioni) 14:03, mag 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Oh, you're right. The first time his bodyguard says E' pulito, that means He's clean, because Calò is unarmed. Then he says: Lascialo! (Leave him!). Is it clear now? :) LucaCorleone (discussioni) 15:10, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you very much. And I've kept on thinking about the whole Italian dialogue all the time ^_^ .--Elevatar (discussioni) 13:48, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Oh , I nearly forgot it ,What's the meaning of Luca Brasi talking with Bruno Tattaglia before he died? Can you write the Italian dialogue?--Elevatar (discussioni) 14:13, set 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Hi Elevatar, how are you? :) Sorry I am quite busy at the moment. I hope to write the entire dialogue as soon as possible. I will write in right Italian, because their pronunce is quite wrong. LucaCorleone (discussioni) 14:54, set 26, 2014 (UTC)